Kenta Alexander
Kenta Alexander is the hero and the protagonist in Blood of Darkness story. He is a young man that was born as an anthro wolf with Lucifer's son, Noswer, within his soul, and joins together with Sayuri Kyuubi to save the world. Appearance Kenta appears as a white anthro wolf with an attire of dark clothing. His hair is slightly long and messy. He has red eyes that give him a scary and frighting glare from his hostile or angry emotions, but they can even be turned blue when calm and kind. His body is slim but very muscular. And he has a pair of dark angel wings from his demonic power. He also has the birthmark of 666 on his left hand palm, and even appears to be in crimson color. Personality Kenta is usually laid back and apathetic about serious matters, but he does have a soft and kind side to him by most of his friends. He even possesses a rebellious attitude to himself, as he is not one for religions or histories that involve ancient times or christianity, nor following the laws of the human world. This could possibly stem from his soul being tied to Lucifer's son, or from his experiences of being rejected by others for his connection to the devil. While he dislikes demons, he would sometimes show them mercy if they can turn away from their evil ways, and several of these have done so after a while. Whenever Kenta fights his enemies, he would be reckless and cause a major mess around the area, but makes sure that no civilians get hurt in the process. He would even swear to several people that he greatly dislikes, and even does so in a disrespectful way. Kenta knows that demons from Hell are known to be the manifestations of evil, but clearly states that humans can be just as or more evil than devils, as they are capable of many things; both good and bad. Kenta is also shown to be very honest and sincere, to both friends and strangers, as he doesn't like those who would lie for their own personal gain. Demons would consider his unnaturally kind nature to be a weakness among their kind, but some view it as his source of strength. Kenta even has a sense of honor to him, as he fights fairly towards his opponents, and would even give them weapons to make the odds fair. Also to note, Kenta takes some sadistic pleasure in torturing those who's crimes are most unforgivable, and doesn't stop until they die brutally. He would even take great anger at those who view others to be monsters, and won't hesitate to help the helpless and strike down those who fear and hate others who are different. This possibly stems from his own difference as a non-human, and why he refuses to follow the laws that humans created for their own selfish and arrogant goals. However, though Kenta hates the humans, he knows that there are some who are good at heart, and would help those who show kindness towards others. He even comments that it stems from his human mother's loving heart, and it serves as the reason for his good and kind nature. Kenta also seems to have a playful and optimistic side to him, as he never believe in the impossible, and he is viewed by his enemies to be brave yet stubborn for most parts. He is also very fond of children, as he would play with them when their parents are away on their arrends, though they play around with him like a pet. Due to his kind nature, Kenta would never forsake a friend for a cause, as he was shown to never leave Sayuri to save one village from destruction. His selfless actions also reflect upon saving souls from their supposed damnation to Hell, and would risk his life to absorb their negative energies and assures that they would receive a second chance in life. Kenta also shows no fear in believing in himself, and would even take the pain of others to save them, or to rescue the people that he holds precious, as shown when his resolve to save Sayuri goes as far as to suffer from countless foes, but is fully determined to stop them. It is due to his compassionate nature (and perhaps of his wolf-like pheromones) that Kenta has several girls showing romantic feelings for him, but Kenta mostly keeps his attention to Sayuri. However, he would go out with them as a courtesy, or just to get to know them better (though he may have done more than that incidentally). Kenta's favorite foods involve mostly steaks and other meat-related products, but also has a great liking to pizza. His drinks are coca-colas, and is hardly ever seen drining water. His desserts are chocolate bars, and even enjoys ice cream sundaes. Kenta's hobbies are mostly polishing his weapons, and training against demons on his hunting jobs. He even sometimes smokes a cigarette when on off duty, or when he's relaxing. History Birth of the Hero Kenta was originally a human fetus within his mother's womb, and was yet to be discovered by the doctors. However, his time of having a human-based status came to a nightmarish halt. When his parents, David Cross and Rose Alexander, fought and destroyed Noswer, its essence were then transferred into his mother's body and into her unborn child's fetus state. After knowing that she's pregnant, she was happy to soon have a child, but after only a month of development, his mother began to suffer visions of her son in an inhuman form, along with many events that are covered in death and bloodshed. His mother continued to feel extreme internal pain, and often collapses as a result, much to her husband's worry. When Kenta was finally born through his mother's painful labor on June 6th of 1990 at midnight, it came as a shock and horror to many, and even his father showed disgust of how this happened, especially that he held the mark of the beast: 666. Though everyone hated Kenta's form, his mother was the only one who was not afraid of his appearance, and only came to hold him comfortly in her arms. During this time, it was told that his mother had massive damage within her womb, and can no longer give birth to more children. Overtaken with grief and anger, his father decided to execute the child, and even claims that its not their son. When his mother was told to do the job, she took this with painful unease, and hesitated to say anything. However, she says that she'll go, and the others assume that she will do the deed. When Rose entered the room where Kenta was held, she held her knife in hand, and prepared to strike Kenta in his sleep. However, after only a moment, she saw how peaceful he looked, and she breaked down into tears and threw the knife away from her hands. She covered her tears with her hands, and apologizes to her sleeping son of what she was about to do. Though she was told that her son is an abomination, and that she can no longer bear children anymore because of it, she can't bring herself to kill the only child she'll ever have. She looks to him, and wonders in silence. But by that time, Kenta held onto her finger, and seemed to be smiling in his dream. Rose then confirms that he's not a monster, and now wipes away her tears. Several guards are then heard from the door, and Rose realizes that they came to know if she did her job. However, in an act of desparation, she takes a bottle from the table and hides it in her dress. She tells the guards that they can come in, and they do so in response. As they ask her if it is done, Rose just looks at them in the eye, and swiftly throws the bottle in their faces. They are then fazed from this, and Rose gets her son into her arms and retreats by going through the window. As one of the guards attempts to stop her, she throws a lighter to the floor that's wet, and causes flames to burst in the room, effectively burning and killing the guards in the process. Rose then heads for the woods, and kept running away from the castle until no one can see them anymore. Rose finally manages to reach for the shores, and was lucky enough to find someone offering a ride to the other islands. Life from Sin Kenta grew up with only his mother when they arrived in America in about a week, and seemed to have lived a peaceful life. During his childhood, Kenta learned a lot of history and social life, though he wasn't much interested in reading the Bible, but did so to learn about how christianity came into being. He even learned Holy Arts from his mother at home, and wanted to make a difference. When Kenta turned 13-years-old, he met and befriended a man named Legato Canaan, who welcomed him as a student for swordsmanship. Kenta was able to master all the techniques of his master, and was given his own katana for his vast growth in completing his training. Kenta even studied the art of Alchemy from ancient books, and has mastered every detail that was put forth. Something to Protect Prior to age 16, Kenta then decided to train by himself in the mountains, and his mother hopes for the best until he comes back. At that point, he found a young girl that was lost in the mountains, and nearly on the brink of starvation. He then took her to a cave nearby, and hunted for food to keep her alive and well. While hunting, he smells a deer from afar and throws his survival knife at its direction. Kenta then takes the dead deer to cook for the girl, but is then attacked by a wild bear that tries to eat him and the food he got. However, Kenta swiftly kills it with only his right arm, and walks right past it to hurry on back for the girl who needs food and water. Kenta finally gets back to the cave, and wonders if the girl has woken up yet. When the girl woke up, she got scared and was frightened to get anywhere near Kenta. However, he offers her food and water, and keeps to himself near the fire he made to keep her warm. She finally eats the food, but can't seem to remember what happened. Kenta asks her her name, but she's still scared to answer. Kenta then dismisses the questions and apologizes for asking, and the girl takes this with surprise. He then goes to sleep, and the girl tries to sleep as well, but then goes to Kenta for warmth, and he merely holds her with one arm. She then tells him that her name is Cecily, and Kenta gently wishes her a good night sleep. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Kenta has an immense amount of powers from his birth, and even appears to be able to keep up with the most powerful of foes. Besides his demonic traits in abilities, he also has unique skills as a being in animal appearance. He has the following abilities: *'Vast Strength:' Kenta possesses an impressive amount of strength, as it is clearly above that of a human, and possibly far greater than a demon. He can break walls with his hands, and slice metal objects with his claws. Ninja Arts After some training with Sayuri, Kenta then learned how to use the power of Ninjutsu through chakra, and utilize it to better fight his opponents. He has the following: Alchemy With enough training in the research of Alchemy, Kenta is capable of performing transmutation with no efforts to them. he has the following of what he can do: Demonic Powers Due to possessing demonic powers of the devil's son, Kenta has nearly all the powers of a devil class demon, and even appears to take on an angel if need be. He has the following: *'Sin Absorbtion:' *'Dark Wings:' *'Demonic Sonar:' *'Demon Communication:' *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Holy Powers Due to some training by his mother, Kenta is able to perform Holy Arts, despite that he wields demonic powers. He has the following: Noswer Form When Kenta enters Noswer Form, his appearance becomes more demonic and animal-like, and can even manifest weapons and armor of dark matter. Dawn and Dusk Mode When Kenta enters Dawn and Dusk Mode, his eyes turns into one that is red (left), while the other is blue (right). His personality becomes one with Noswer's, and both their holy and demonic powers combine to greatly increase their chances to win in battles and saving lives. He has the following abilities: Red Dragon Mode The Red Dragon Mode is a defense mechanism within Kenta that allows him to be fueled by his demonic instincts and power, and his body pulsates an intense crimson aura around his body. It can even be used during either his Noswer transformation, or in his Dawn and Dusk Mode. However, when he enters this mode, he nearly loses his sense of self and becomes a beast that is unleashed from its chains. Only by the efforts of his friends was Kenta able to fully control this power, and use it without any sense of fear. It has the following abilities: Weapons and Equipments Kenta carries several weapons that are both refined and rare to acquire by anyone else. *'Model 460XVR Compensated Hunter:' This gun is custom-made by Kenta to use against high-level demons that would prove difficult to kill by normal means. It comes with spiritual bullets that are fuelled with holy energies, and can kill or purify weaker demons with only a single shot. It is placed by Kenta's back area of his waist belt, and keeps it close at hand in tight situations. *'Beretta Firearms 96 Pistol & Beretta 92FS-C - Compact: '''Kenta carries a pair of Beretta pistols that he made for the use of hunting demons. He carries them by his waist belt, and they have plenty of modifications to be very useful. They soley rely on the energies of the Holy Arts, and can be used to kill or purify demons within their attack power. They can be used in rapid fire succession, and Kenta is capable of shooting dozens of bulletsin only an instant. Though they have a catagorized number in their designs, Kenta gives them names as ''Luce & Ombra, the names that means "Light & Shadow", since one is dark and the other is light in color. *'Bushido Japanese Swords Demigod Katana:' This katana was given to Kenta at age 13 after he completed his training in the art of swordsmanship, and serves as a reminder of his old master, Legato Canaan. It is a katana that has been modified with the powers of the Holy Arts, and can be used against demons to slay or purify. It is located by his back area on the right side. *'Spear of Destiny:' The Spear of Destiny is an ancient weapon that was used to pierce Jesus from the time of his crucifixion, and was placed in Armenia in Eastern Europe. When it was left alone, it was a rusted spear, but after sensing the kindness and selflessness from Kenta's heart, it transformed into its true form. It has the power to do things that Jesus Christ can, as it was coated in his blood and water from his mortal body. It can be used to unleash demons into th realm of Earth, kill angels, or even change one's fate. Kenta primarily uses it to fight angels that try to harm him or his friends, and save lives from their undeserved destiny. It is located within Kenta's very being, and he can summon it at will within his hands. *'Philosopher's Stone:' The Philosopher's Stone was originally a sacred stone from Hell that was granted by Lucifer to those who greedily wanted fame and power for themselves. Kenta, after defeating Maximillion Elions, was able to use it to seal the gate to the Inferno and has has then been in his care from then on. Not only does it have the power to seal the gates to the Inferno of Hell, but it can even summon creatures that are called Homunculi, and be able to perform Alchemy without any problems for cause rebounds. Kenta keeps it around his neck as a necklace whenever he needs to use it for the greater good. *'Survival Knife:' Though he mostly never uses this, Kenta wields a knife in times of hunting or for survival. Kenta made this when he was a teenager, and used it in the mountains where he found Cecily on the brink of starvation. It is fully capable of being used to kill animals in swift strikes, and can be tossed with perfect accuracy from a long distance to kill one target in an instant. Though unnecessary, Kenta can transfer some of the Holy Arts into the knife to kill demons with, or to purify them if need be. He keeps it by his waist belt area and soley relies on it whenever survival becomes necessary. Relationships Sayuri Kyuubi Keito Bakura Kidomaru Noswer Lucifer John Wesker Etymology Quotes *"Sorry, religion and I don't mix." *"Look who's talking, jackass. Now, answer my question. What the hell's going on here?"﻿ Trivia